


Not always

by MagicalFoxes



Series: Now until forever [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, because let's be honest the only person he's nice to besides his grandfather, but like not to Otabek, but maybe someone has a crush they're not dealing with???, is our resident Kazakh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalFoxes/pseuds/MagicalFoxes
Summary: The other skaters exchange looks of disbelief, because Yuri freaking Plisetsky is not only smiling, but is actually hugging another person willingly.(Soon to be part of a collection full of all kinds of feels)





	Not always

Yuri Plisetsky is, to put it lightly, an ass. He's loud and rude, and most times he's pissed off for no real reason. It's always been this way. Ever since he stepped into the rink in St. Petersburg for the first time the other skaters have been both annoyed and intimidated by him. Except Mila, who insisted at first that he was just misunderstood, and Victor who has always thought the young skater is absolutely adorable. For instance right now, he should be taking direction from his senior rink mates, but instead he's biting their heads off. From the moment he walked in he's been short tempered, complaining that he shouldn't have practice on his birthday. Everyone's just the slightest bit jealous of Victor and Yuuri for being late.

“Piss off, Mila!” Yuri snaps. “I don't need your stupid help!”

“I’m just saying it would be easier if you-!”

“I said piss off!”

“Yuri!” Yakov's voice booms through the rink, “watch your tongue!”

Yuri grumbles under his breath as he prepares to do another quadruple toe-loop. He lands it, but stumbles a little and mentally reprimands himself for his mistake. That's when the sound of clapping echoes through the rink. He looks toward the source of the sound and beams brighter than the sun. 

“Otabek!”

The older smiles ever so slightly as he’s practically tackled, the waist high wall the only thing protecting him.

The other skaters exchange looks of disbelief, because Yuri freaking Plisetsky is not only smiling, but is actually hugging another person willingly.

“What're you doing here?” Yuri asks as they part, smile never leaving his face. “You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow.”

Otabek reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small box tied with a ribbon. “Happy birthday.”

Yuri is absolutely not blushing. Don't be ridiculous. He pops the lid off and grins; it's a tiger head pendant hanging from a strip of leather. “Awesome!”

“It reminded me of you,” Otabek tells him.

“Thanks,” Yuri says, slipping it over his neck before turning around. “Yakov! I’m done for today!”

“What?! You don't get to decide-!”

But Yuri is already stepping off the ice.

“You hungry?”

Otabek shrugs. “I could eat.”

Yuri sits on a bench to pull off his skates. “There's a diner down the road, close enough to walk.”

Neither of them listen as Yakov reprimands them from across the rink.

“He's so adorable in love,” Georgi muses.

“In love?” Mila asks with a light laugh. “Who's in love? Yuri?”

Georgi smirks, “Has he ever smiled at one of us like that?”

Mila opens her mouth to reply, but can't find an argument. He's right, Yuri has never smiled the way he smiles around Otabek Altin. There's a brightness in his eyes none of them have seen before. And as Mila watches them, she can't help but think that maybe Yuri really is in love. Maybe he just hasn't realized it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a big like "though the years" sort of collection written up to go along with this, and I'm wondering if I should publish them individually but linked through a Series, or if I should just make this a multi-chapter and have them all together. Which do you guys think is the better set up? (keeping in mind some of them are pretty short) Opinions would be appreciated!


End file.
